Jim x Sinbad - the Captain and the Cabin Boy
by asgardiandetective
Summary: In which Jim ends up working on Sinbad's ship, and is not all too fond of the captain. - (purely written because there just needs to be more fics about this pairing, i mean really.) multichapter, eventual slash (if i have time to write more chapters)- rating subject to change. :D
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome aboard

"'_The Chimera_', huh?" Jim read the side of the relatively small but impressive boat from where he stood on the docks, "…Cool."

How he'd ended up travelling on the unusual looking ship in the first place, he still wasn't sure. Dr Doppler had said something about "doing some good honest work" and "better than causing trouble at the Benbow during summer break" – but Jim hadn't really been listening. He'd been distracted wondering what kind of people these sailors the Doctor had decided to send him off with were. Since both Doppler and his mother had given them the ok, he had come to the conclusion that they must, in fact, be pretty dull. The teen had only really agreed to go for the sake of getting away from the Benbow for a while. Although; these sailors had agreed to let him take his solar surfer along, so they couldn't be all bad. (Well, that, or the Doctor really hadn't told them that much about Jim.)

As Jim stepped onto the deck he looked around him in awe; the _Chimera _looked even better from on board. He took it all in; the blood red sails, the detailed woodwork, and, was that a _person_ swinging from the rigging-?

"Oof!" distracted, he walked right into what appeared to be a mountain. Upon closer inspection, he realised it was in fact a person. A very tall and mountain-like person who was lacking a shirt, but a person nonetheless, "Whoa, sorry – didn't see you there." Jim blurted out, thinking – given the size of the man – just how stupid that was.

The man laughed with a deep voice, turning to face Jim properly.

"You must be the new guy."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a bit." The larger man grinned, "What's your name?"

"Jim Hawkins." Jim stated simply, shrugging his bag further onto his shoulder. He was nothing if not antisocial.

"Cale." The man – Cale – held his hand out to Jim, "Welcome aboard the _Chimera_, Jim Hawkins."

"Thanks." The teen replied, hesitantly reaching out to shake the offered hand. By the looks of things, these sailors were way cooler than he'd been led to believe.

"Heh. Might want to save that thanks for after we've set sail. Come on."

Confused, Jim followed after Cale to where the rest of the crew were lining up in the middle of the deck, "…Aye Aye captain."

Cale gave Jim an amused glance, "Oh, I'm not the captain."

"What-?"

But before Jim could ask what the hell kind of person could have someone as strong-looking as Cale working for them and not the other way around – the door to the captain's cabin burst open.

"Good morning gentlemen!"

Jim looked along the long row of people to where a man clad in red was strolling casually across the deck.

"You men had better be ready, because we've got one hell of a trip ahead of us!" He asserted, grinning as he wandered past crewmates who nodded the affirmative, "Cale!" He spun to look at the tattooed man, "I trust everything is ship-shape as ever?"

"As ever, Captain."

"Ah, where would I be without you?"

"Probably still stuck on that island in Tahiti," Cale flashed a grin of his own at the dark-haired man as he gave his sarcastic reply.

"Oh Ha-Ha. You know- " the captain stopped mid-comeback as he noticed Jim standing next to Cale. Putting his hand on his chin thoughtfully, he looked him up and down for a moment, previous conversation forgotten, "and you must be the new cabin boy. You're scrawnier than I was expecting."

Jim was taken aback, "Cabin boy? But, I thought, I mean, I wasn't told – what the hell do you mean scrawny-?!"

"Oh well, you'll have to do," the captain stated dismissively, turning from an enraged Jim to face the rest of the crew; "At your stations men! Let's roll!" he commanded, heading for the front of the boat.

At once, everyone on board noisily set to work launching the ship; some speeding to handle the sails, others the mechanisms and machinery, and Cale smiling exasperatedly at the captain as Jim followed him to the wheel.

"Hey, hold on, answer me!" The brown-haired boy shouted above the clamour, reaching up to grab the captain's shoulder for him to face him, "what do you mean cabin boy?"

The captain shrugged Jim's hand off, putting his hands up innocently as the ships crimson solar sails flared brightly above them, "Why the confusion, that was the deal we set up!"

Jim narrowed his eyes up at him angrily, "no, I was told I was gonna be, and I quote: 'helping out on the deck of a merchant ship!'"

The dark-haired man stopped, before looking at Jim and smirking, the ship beginning to rise into the etherium sky, "…Say, you got a name, or shall I just call you cabin boy?"

Jim glanced at the port as it slowly got further away, _'too late to get off now' _he thought; "Jim Hawkins. You got a name or should I just call you obnoxious?" he answered challengingly.

"The name's Sinbad, but you can call me Captain." Sinbad replied, "And let me tell you something Jim," he continued, putting his arm around Jim's shoulders in a show of mock-friendship, "If you were told, 'and-I-quote' that you were gonna be helping out on the deck of a merchant ship, then you were _extremely_ misinformed."

"What-?" Jim glanced up at him as he tried to shove his arm off.

"Rat!" Sinbad called out, looking above them at the man Jim had seen earlier, who had gone back to swinging from the rigging, "Hoist our colours!"

"Yes Cap'tin!" the man mock-saluted before clambering towards the crow's nest.

"Colours-?" Jim looked up in confusion to the crow's nest, where a flag was being raised. His eyes widened.'_No way…'_

The captain looked at Jim's shocked expression, a fresh grin on his face, "I don't know if Cale said this already, but…"

Jim stared at the crest on the flag, mind running in a million directions. '_This is…'_

"Welcome aboard the _Chimera_, Jim Hawkins."

'_A pirate ship!?'_

A/N: So it begins! more slashyness and adventure to come in later chapters :D also, this is my first fic so it'd be great to hear any comments you might have about it (^w^)


	2. Chapter 2 - Argument

Pirates.

They were pirates.

And Jim was stuck with them. Stuck _working_ for them.

…His mom was gonna kill him. Or Doctor Doppler. Or the pirates. Or whoever she deemed most responsible for her son being in such a completely, irresponsibly, dangerously ridiculous situation.

…She'd probably kill all of them. The pirates, then him, then Doctor Doppler. (he was an old family friend after all, it was only polite to save him for last). Seriously, how had the doctor even gotten him stuck here anyway? Jim knew the doctor tended to get 'flustered' – as he put it – when making deals with people, but he was supposed to be smart, how could he not have realised the people he was making deals with were bloody pirates!?

Jim began to ponder ways out. He could always sneak into the storage bay, hop on his solar surfer and sail away; but Montressor was already too far away to see – '_Note to self, this ship is crazy fast_' - and he had no idea where the next inhabited planet was.

"Why the long face, Hawkins?"

Ah yes, as if this situation wasn't bad enough, he had to be stuck with this guy. Sinbad – what kind of a name is that anyway? - The captain of this ship (a fact which had surprised Jim, even without the whole pirate thing thrown in) and a man who certainly knew how to rub people up the wrong way.

"Shut up." Jim muttered angrily, shoving away from the older man.

"Hey! Is that any way to speak to your superior officer?" Sinbad replied, continuing to invade Jim's personal space with that stupid grin of his.

"Superior officer!? You're not my superior, you're not even an officer – you're a pirate! And a kidnapper!" Jim bit back, pointing an accusing finger at the man in question.

"Now that's just rude. And what do you mean kidnapper?! It's hardly my fault that you came aboard! Or that that Doctor friend of yours accepted our oh-so-generous offer of letting you work here in the first place!"

"Oh yeah? And who exactly was it that told the doctor that this was a – how did he put it? – 'fine upstanding merchant ship'? Forgive me, but it doesn't sound like you were being entirely honest when you made this 'oh-so-generous offer'." Jim replied sarcastically, narrowing his eyes at the captain.

"Hey, in my defence, I wasn't lying. This really is a merchant ship. …It's just that we never used it as such after we… 'acquisitioned' it."

"You mean 'stole'."

"Ah, same difference."

"Not really."

"Well either way, it's still a fine upstanding ship, that's for sure." Sinbad stated cheerily.

"Oh yeah, the ship's great," the younger of the two agreed; earning a proud, if somewhat surprised look from Sinbad, "It's more the people on board it that I'm worried about." The captain's face fell.

"My my, must you be so mistrusting!?" He cried, feigning hurt. Glancing quickly past his verbal sparring partner, he realised that their little argument had gathered something of an audience. Some of his crew slowing in their duties, their eyes trained on them. Honestly, what did they think this was; a show? He didn't pay them to stand around. (Not that he paid them much anyway, but still.) …Although, if they wanted a show, he may as well give them one. The journey would just be dull otherwise.

Straightening up, he looked back to Jim and continued, "Besides, whether you like it or not; you're here now. Nothing you can do about that." he shrugged dramatically, "So you may as well do a good job...unless you want to be thrown overboard." He was joking of course, but he said it with enough careful seriousness in his tone that Jim bit back his sarcastic reply, opting instead for a silent glare. '_Oh, so he does know how to shut up after all,_' Sinbad thought to himself, amused by the boy's sudden silence.

"Right then!" the captain clapped his hands together, "Now that that's out of the way, how about a tour?" he asked, with a gleam in his eye that made Jim take a step back, wary.

"…Whatever," the teen shrugged disinterestedly. '_Hopefully that tour includes wherever my solar surfer is, I don't care if I've got no idea which way Montressor is, I'm—' _ Jim's train of thought was suddenly derailed as he found himself being thrown unceremoniously over the captain's shoulder, "AH-?!"

"Now, down here is the main deck – Rat pick up that rope! – Whoa-!" Sinbad shoved Jim higher on his shoulder so that his kicks and punches were less effective, and began detailing information about the ship as easily as if he wasn't carrying an angry, thrashing teenager who was making it very difficult to keep a hold of him. The crew descended into laughter as the feuding pair passed them, both Jim's curses and his face growing more and more colourful with each step.

Sinbad took their 'tour' below deck, leaving a trail of giggling pirates in their wake, and simultaneously confusing and thoroughly entertaining a number of others as he made his way to their destination.

"And back there's the crew's quarters-" the older man continued.

"For the love of— put me down already!" Jim barked, slamming his fist (once again) into the captain's back.

"Oof-! Hey, would you cut that out!

"I would if you'd let go of me!"

"Yeah yeah, just a second – aha!" Sinbad exclaimed triumphantly, kicking open the door to wherever he'd been taking Jim to, "And this-", he said, tossing the brown-haired teen into the room "Is the galley, I hope you like it because it's where you'll be for most of the voyage." With that, he quickly shut the door, a lock sliding into place as he did so.

"What- Hey!" Jim scrambled to his feet and made for the door, trying the handle. No luck. He glared at Sinbad through the door's small window, "Hey! Let me out of here!"

"Whoa, calm down Hawkins. Don't worry; I'll let you out when you're done."

"Done with what?" Jim eyed him suspiciously. Unfazed, the captain pointed to a pile of dishes that was bigger than Jim himself.

"If I were you, I'd get busy." He smirked, twirling what must have been the key to the galley between his fingers before wandering off down the hallway.

Jim stared after him in disbelief. Huffing out a breath, he punched the door in frustration. He glanced at the pile of dishes before rolling his eyes.

_'…This is gonna be one hell of a summer.'_

_A/N: so i'm basically ignoring the plot of the movies in this story, and just using scenes from them but adjusted to suit the fic - (hence why sinbad ended up carrying jim like he did to marina when she first got aboard in the actual movie XD)_

_ also, i'm still debating wether or not to include Silver in the story - i decided against it for now, but who knows what later chapters might bring XD)_

_ It's nice to see that people are actually reading this - actually, it was quite a surprise to be honest - but i hope you enjoy the story as it goes on ^w^ (and any comments you might have would be great to hear :D)_

_okay, i'm gonna stop rambling now. see you next chapter! (hopefully XD)_


	3. Chapter 3 - Hard Work

Wandering back onto the deck with his casual demeanour already back in place, Sinbad headed for the helm, where Kale had dutifully taken the wheel during his captain's argument with the cabin boy.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" the larger of the two asked good humouredly, moving away from the wheel to let Sinbad steer again.

"I don't know what you mean," the red-clad captain replied in mock-innocence.

"Oh really?" Kale smirked, crossing his arms over his broad chest, and gave Sinbad his best 'come-on-i-know-you-way-better-than-that' look. Sinbad just shrugged, turning the wheel a fraction.

"What? You know I always mess with the new guys – it's practically tradition. It's his own fault for getting worked up so easily."

"Well, as glad as I am that you've found someone to annoy who isn't me, do try to go easy on him." the first mate replied incredulously.

"Honestly Kale, you make me sound like some kind of slavedriver. I'm hurt."

"Okay then, prove me wrong. What exactly did you set Hawkins as his _first job_ on our 'fine upstanding ship', captain?" Kale asked, putting emphasis on certain words in an attempt to give Sinbad as much guilt as he could.

Sinbad paused before answering, looking strikingly similar to a child who had been caught doing something they shouldn't, "Nothing much, just cleaning all the dishes in the galley."

"Sinbad!"

"Kale!" the captain mimicked, "oh, don't make that face; you're my first mate, my right hand man - You're supposed to take my side."

"I think my main priority right now is making sure you don't bully any of your men." The tattooed man scolded.

"Must you be such a killjoy?" Sinbad pouted.

"Must you be such a child?" Kale chuckled, beginning to walk down the stairs from the helm to resume his duties on deck as his captain glared after him, knowing that his first mate had won this argument, "Oh by the way," Kale added, nonchalantly kicking the laser cannon in his path, in turn easily shooting down a passing piece of space debris that would otherwise have hit them, "keep your eyes on the road."

Sinbad stared after him, mouth agape, before putting his chin on his hand and leaning on the steering wheel and indignantly muttering to himself; "…Show off."

* * *

Getting more and more frustrated by the second, Jim gave the door another solid punch before turning away from it to face the task before him.

"Who the hell does that guy think he is? I don't care if he's a pirate, If he thinks he can push me around then he's got another thing coming." He muttered, glaring at the pile of dishes.

"My, them's mighty fierce words for such a little boy." Jim nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice coming from the shadows at the other end of the room. There had been another person here? He backed up a step cautiously, focusing his glare on the newly noticed shape of the other presence in the room, "whoa, no need to make such a scary face laddie, I'm nothin' ta fear, just a humble cook." the man stated with a thick accent, stepping towards Jim and into the light with a theatrical bow.

Jim's eyes widened as he realised that the large man talking to him wasn't entirely man; with a leg, arm and eye composed of machinery. He'd never seen a cyborg before, not in person. The man stood to his full height and cast his robotic eye over the teen expectantly. Jim remained silent, continuing to glare.

"…Not much of a talker, eh?" The man said slowly, rubbing his chin with his organic hand, "well, at the very least we should introduce ourselves, since it seems we'll be working together for the duration of this voyage!" he held his mechanical arm out to Jim, "ye can call me Silver."

Jim eyed the hand warily, but did not take it, "…Jim."

Retracting his arm awkwardly, Silver turned to start cooking…something - Jim had no idea what - his arm switching rapidly to become various different blades and utensils.

"Well Jimbo," he began merrily.

"It's _Jim_."

Silver cast him a glance, unfazed, "If ye know what's good for ye Jim me boy, ye'll be getting' to work on them dishes." He nodded his head towards the stacks to illustrate his point.

"What?!" Jim retorted, crossing his arms, "Why should I do anything that obnoxious pirate orders me to?"

"Now now; I'll not hear a bad word said about the cap'n." Silver scolded, not looking away from his work, "He may be a little hot headed at times, but he's a man of his word to be sure. Ye'll be out once yer job's done, just like he said." The cyborg held up a key that was hanging around his neck, matching the one Sinbad had been holding earlier.

Jim stared at the cyborg incredulously for a moment, unsure whether to trust what he was being told. He the decided he didn't really have any other option. Even though this guy had another key, Jim had no chance of taking him down by himself.

After another moment of pondering his few other options and discarding them as futile, he rolled up his sleeves and reluctantly grabbed the apron hanging by the sink.

The sooner he got all this cleaned up the sooner he'd have a chance of getting out of here, he figured; provided that Silver was right about the captain being a man of his word.

'_Still…_' he gave the massive pile of dishes before him another look over, before dragging a stool over to sit next to it, '_This is not gonna be fun._'

* * *

It was always hard to keep track of time when sailing through the etherium, as it was always dark, lit only by the stars and drifting bands of colour that were spattered throughout it. Casting his eyes over the nearby clock however, Sinbad could tell that it was approaching evening - a number of hours having passed since little encounter with the new cabin boy - and he was still stood at the helm, occasionally glancing at the ships compass as he steered the way.

'_Here's hoping Silver has been keeping that kid in check,_' the captain thought to himself. He hopped down from the helm as he called out to his first mate on the other side of the deck, "Kale! Take the wheel for a while."

"Getting lazy Captain?" the man in question joked as he passed him.

"Nope, just going to check if our new cabin boy has broken anything yet," the dark-haired man replied with a grin, heading for door which led below deck.

"_Sinbad_." Kale said warningly.

"Oh quit your worrying mother hen, I'll be nice." The captain reassured him, casting him a look that screamed 'kale-would-you-stop-acting-like-you're-my-conscience-for-two-minutes?'.

"…Now why do I find that hard to believe?" Kale pondered sarcastically, taking the wheel as Sinbad waved his comment off and disappeared below deck.

* * *

As he unlocked the door to the galley, Sinbad readied himself incase Hawkins decided to try to ambush him upon his entry. What he encountered as he stepped into the room however, was not something he had been expecting.

The stack of dirty dishes was now completely spotless, a large portion of them having been moved to the floor around where the cabin boy was perched on a stool, still leaning on a large pot, fast asleep.

To be frank, Sinbad didn't really know what to make of it.

"He's a good lad ye know Cap'n." Silver said quietly, making the captain jump slightly in surprise. For such a large man, Silver really knew how to sneak up on people. "Not much of a talker mind ye, but a hard worker to be sure."

Sinbad looked at Silver before returning his gaze to Jim, who was still snoring lightly, "Well what do you know," he smirked in surprise.

The cyborg stared at the red-clad man for a moment, before nudging him and saying, "I'll tell you somethin' Cap'n. In all me years of sailing, I've learnt not to judge people by yer first meetin'. Especially if the meetin' in question is as... lively as yours an' Jimbo's seems to have been." He gave him a toothy grin before continuing, "Now, if ye'd be so kind as to permit me a quick jaunt above deck for a bit Cap'n?"

"Yes – Yeah, of course. Keep up the good work Silver." Sinbad said quickly, stepping out of the Cook's way.

"Thank ye Cap'n" Silver tipped his hat, limping nimbly down the corridor.

Sinbad waited until the Cyborg was out of sight before turning back to face the scene in the galley. Looking from the mountain of clean dishes to the sleeping teen once more, he let out an amused sigh.

"I've gotta hand it to you Hawkins, you've done a fine job," he muttered quietly, crossing the room to reach for one of the many cabinets. Pulling out a blanket, he swiftly draped it over the boy – as much as he had gotten on his nerves earlier, he had earned a good rest - and with one last approving look at Jim's hard work, made his way out of the galley.

Unbeknownst to the captain however, his actions had woken the teen. Confused by the sudden appearance of a blanket over him, the cabin boy had looked blearily to the door, where he glimpsed a flash of the unmistakable crimson of the captain's clothes as he exited the room.

A/N: dawwww these two i swear. (w) Also - i decided to include Silver! (yayy) Autocorrect hates the way i write his accent XD Also - Kale is the king of cool. that is all. XD

Hope you look forward to the next chapter - any comments/reviews/whatever would still be great to hear! (^w^)


End file.
